1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire type apparatus for hanging a vacuum cleaner, and in particular to a wire type apparatus for hanging a vacuum cleaner capable of easily storing a vacuum cleaner by fabricating a wire type hanging apparatus in a wall hanged structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, since the volume of a vacuum cleaner used at home is large, it is difficult to store the vacuum cleaner when it is not used. In particular, since the vacuum cleaner is formed of a plurality of elements such as a wrinkled pipe, a suction port, a connection pipe, etc. connected to a body, when using the vacuum cleaner, the above-described elements are assembled, and when not using the same, the above-described elements are disassembled and stored. The wrinkled pipe is wound on the body of the vacuum cleaner.
However, the vacuum cleaner has a large volume and is hard, so that it is not easily folded and stored. In order to overcome the above problems, a box shaped casing is provided for storing the wrinkled pipe and other parts of the vacuum cleaner, and then the body of the vacuum cleaner is placed thereon. However, in the above-described vacuum cleaner, it is possible to easily store the wrinkled pipe and other parts of the vacuum cleaner. However, since the volume of the box shaped casing is too large, it is difficult to store the vacuum cleaner based on a limited space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wire type apparatus for hanging a vacuum cleaner which overcomes the problems encountered in the conventional vacuum cleaner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wire type apparatus for hanging a vacuum cleaner capable of easily storing a vacuum cleaner and other parts of the same.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a wire type apparatus for hanging a vacuum cleaner, according to the present invention, which includes a main wire having a wall hanger clip at a certain portion and bent to form a body and including a hanging member for hanging a corrugated hose at a lower portion of the body, a skirt wire welded to a certain portion of the main wire and bent to form a certain space for receiving a surrounding portion of the vacuum cleaner, a support wire for supporting the skirt wire and a lower portion of the suction head at a lower portion of the skirt wire, and a connection pipe holder having an end portion connected to a reinforced wire of the main wire and connected with the hanging member, for supporting the connection pipe.